Percy Jackson and the Last Slice of Pizza
by KodiakProphet
Summary: The Battle of the Home Slice Pizza has begun. Who will win? Is all fair in love and war? Why is Annabeth wearing black bra? Smutty smut…
In Poseidon cabin, two demigods lounged on a low couch watching a rather poor movie. The summer air was warm and thick despite the open air roof of the cabin. The lights of the room were low if not all off. As the movie came to an end, Annabeth couldn't help but noticed the bemused look on Percy's face.

"What?" she asked curiously as his green eyes slowly refocused.

"There were so many inaccuracies in that movie, it really got me for a minute," he replied running a hand through his black hair.

"By mortals, for mortals," Annabeth yawned and sat up, "Did we really finish all the snacks?"

Percy stood up and stretch surveying the lowlight environment of his cabin. He frowned slightly before shrugging and rubbing his chin. "Seems like," he guessed and plopped back onto the couch.

"Did you check this box?" Annabeth leaned over his lap and grabbed a pizza box. Flipping it open, she let out a small breath. "One slice left."

"Well," Percy pulled his eyes away from her assets. They were very nice assets but Percy was very aware that she was still leaning across his lap. "I mean, it's my cabin I should get the last piece right?"

"We split the bill," Annabeth said indignantly, "I say we share."

"You want the top or the bottom?"

"Half and half, left and right."

"But you ate all the popcorn," Percy grumbled.

"Excuse me," Annabeth rolled so that she rubbed across Percy's crouch just slightly and could look him face-to-face. She regarded him with a steel gaze.

"I'm just saying," he snatched the box away and held it above her, "It'd be fair if I got like sixty percent or something."

"That's not even remotely fair." She sat up to Percy's relief but quickly reached for the pizza box. In response, Percy lifted the box high enough out of her reach. "Come on Percy, that's not funny."

"We could negotiate," he replied smoothly, "Act mature and whatnot."

"Or I could just take it."

In a swift motion Annabeth jumped to her feet and made a grab for the box. Percy yanked the box quickly down and fell off the couch onto the floor. "Get back here," she called and hopped to the floor.

"Nope," Percy stood up and held the box high above her head once more. She looked cute with the all the focused fire in her eyes. The way her body stretched and her curves moved as she tried to reach the box made Percy's cheeks warm. He took a step backwards but stumbled.

Again he crated to the ground but Annabeth in her focus landed atop him. A heavy breath escaped him. Blonde curls were about his face. Beyond them, the black strap of bra winked in and out of his vision.

"Seaweed brain," she grumbled, "If only you didn't—Why is the remote in your pocket? Oh…oh my."

"Oh?" Percy asked as Annbeth pulled herself up. He lost the pizza both in his face and stared up at her, still atop him. In the dim light of the cabin, Annabeth was silhouetted against the background light of the TV. She was straddled across Percy's abdomen, one hand on his chest, the other significantly lower.

"It's uh," she stumbled, "Wow it's there. I didn't think you'd…"

Her cheeks warmed and his heart pounded but she didn't extract herself from the situation. Curiously, she outlined it with a finger, tracing it around his crouch. A quick analysis caused her mouth to open slightly in surprise. Percy coughed discreetly trying to show his discomfort.

A jolt overcame Percy as he watched her think. He leaned forward and puled Annabeth into a long kiss. Losing the words, he let his tongue talk as it roamed in her mouth and fought for control or perhaps understanding. As thy pulled away slightly to take a breath, Percy hands found her curves, caressing her soft skin. Annabeth reached down and tugged at her shirt, pulling it over her head. Percy followed quickly before they moved in for another long kiss. As they kissed, Annabeth rolled her hips alone his pelvis. Rolling slowly and smoothly like the ocean at night.

Finding his hands lacking direction, they wandered upward towards the bra strap. With some struggle, they came free and Percy's tossed the black bra to the floor. Annabeth's breasts hung above him and Percy couldn't fight the temptation. He planted kiss after kiss along her chest, starting from her neck to her navel. Annabeth moaned quietly, only furthering his drive. Only making him want it more.

She unbuttoned his pants and slipped them down past his ankles. He tugged at her jeans until they too fell to the floor. Admiring each other's bodies, Percy's throbbed with excitement and torturous pleasure.

Annabeth grinned wickedly and pushed him down to the ground, holding his wrists tightly. She lowered herself onto his cock, pushing the head between her lips but no more. Percy growled aggressively and jerked his hips up sharply. Annabeth yelped in surprise and he entered her quickly and painfully. "Getting cocky?" she snapped before pulled her hips away further.

Percy grunted and pulled his wrists free, grabbing Annabeth by her breasts and pulling her close into a kiss. While she was distracted, her rolled both of them to settle atop her.

"My turn," he growled in her ear, feeling her body shiver beneath him."

He plunged his cock into her with wanton abandon. Annabeth moaned and writhed under him. Percy pumped his hips faster and harder with each successive moan. The tension was building and he wanted to make it last. He removed himself from Annabeth and rubbed his shaft across her labia. Her large soft breasts looked inviting, the perfect home to rest his straining cock.

Annabeth rolled prone and started to grind her ass against his dick. Percy grunted into appreciated. Carefully, he inserted himself once more and grabbed a handful of blonde hair. He rode her as hard as he could but found himself losing control.

"You still hungry?" he taunted yanked her hair, "I got something you, you can swallowed." He grunted and withdrew. He smacked Annabeth's ass and pushed it away. Pulling her hair he guided her face towards his throbbing dick. He hesitated, eyes wide at the sheer size.

"Open," he ordered, "Unless you're not hungry?"

Annabeth shook her head and opened her mouth slightly. Forgeting her hesitation, Percy pushed his cock into her mouth, savoring the warmth and wetness of her mouth. Not halfway, there was resistance. "More, he growled, "Take more."

Annabeth moved her head slightly and took more of his dick in her mouth. However there was still an excess, even as her eyes watered. Her hands moved quickly and wrapped around the remained of Percy's cock, stroking the shaft towards her. "Good," Percy grunted, "Good. Now swallow this."

With little more warning, Percy's cum filled her throat. Annabeth swallowed with harsh effort as Percy's removed his cock. Tears fell from her eyes as she sputtered and coughed.

"Okay, okay," Percy brushed her hair gently away from her face, "That was good Wise Girl. Now it's your turn."

His hands wandered down the curves of his body, roving past the pubis and teasing her labia. His grip was gentle but firm and he stroked her clitoris. Annabeth stifled a sharp moan and his slipped two finger into her vagina. "Feels good right?" he cooed in her ear, "Come on, now it's for you."

"P-Percy," she shuddered as a third finger entered her vagina. "ohmygodskeepgoing."

As he caressed her face and kissed her neck, Annabeth's body tightened like a wound cord for a long moment before releasing all at once and failing limp. Her breaths grew less ragged and more satisfied. Her own hand slid down and gently guided his fingers towards the right spot. Then once more she tightened, griping his fingers, before loosening and letting out a long sigh. Sagging, she fell against Percy's chest and hugged him close.

"Ohmygods," she said into his chest, "Did we just?"

"Yeah," Percy grinned and stroked her back, "We did."

"We'll," she sighed and looked him in the eyes, "I guess you can have the last piece of pizza."

"Who cares about the pizza," Percy grinned and rand a hand down her chest, "Let's just go to my bed next time?"

Annabeth glanced around at the clothes on the floor and made a quick calculation of how the effort it'd take to put it all on. "Let's just go to your bed right now."

"What about the pizza?"


End file.
